chargedfandomcom-20200215-history
SuperNaturals
SuperNaturals is a team of superheroes based on Earth that has dealings throughout the galaxy. Its founding members were Hydron, Pyros, Lithionator, and Electroid, and it has expanded to include hundreds of other members. SuperNaturals has frequent interactions with the Galactic Armada in extraterrestrial affairs, and is most consistently antagonized by Quantis and his Robotic Army. Its headquarters are in a large space station in orbit around Earth, though most of its operations are based out of ground facilities on Earth. Membership Entering the SN as a member is conditional on a series of interviews and background checks, and agreement to a strong but simple statement of purpose and ethics. Membership can be revoked upon violation of the ethics agreement or upon some act deemed by peer review to be sufficiently beyond the SN culture of morality. Superpowers are not a prerequisite for membership in the SN, since one can train to use some experimental technology or acquire superpowers via direct experimentation, usually unintentionally and usually by Telekineticlops. There are also many people who work for the SN but are not considered "members," such as mechanics, pilots, intelligence operatives, tech support, janitors, and so on. However, some individuals who are significant enough in doing such roles are considered "members," for instance if a particular group of members consistently have the same "guy in the chair," that would be sufficient for membership. An advantage of employing a large number of non-superheroes is that certain superheroes can work for SN and publicly acknowledge their affiliation without ever revealing that they are a superhero. This simplifies their secret-keeping, since they can tell the truth that they work for the SN without raising questions about superhero work. Training Training for candidates, interns, and even longtime members takes place at a facility known as the Academy, which is not properly an academic institution, but contains many classrooms for technical, historical, and even philosophical instruction. The Academy includes state-of-the-art training facilities such as flight simulators, obstacle courses, a mock city, and a near-indestructible battle arena in which individuals and teams can fight with any number of rules, for practice, auditions for membership, and of course for entertainment. School-age participants will typically stay at the Academy during summer breaks, making use of the Academy's dorms and cafeteria (which serves Molotov cocktails). Some better-resourced individuals will travel to the Academy on weekends, and any SN member (including high-ups like Hydron) is welcome to use the Academy for personal development and for connecting with other SN members in the large organization. Funding and Support The SuperNaturals is a private entity that provides a service for the citizens of Earth and for other planets, mostly those aligned with the Galactic Armada. The SN has private support from several foundations, has won prize money for their various actions of saving the world, receives regular stipends from the Galactic Armada, and also sells various non-superhero services to various buyers, such as occasional bodyguard and security contracts, Lithionator's diamond and precious metal sales, Electroid's power grid contribution stipend, and Telekineticlops' invention patents. In addition, the SN has fewer financial needs than a similar sized organization, since they are able to produce much of their needs from within, being made up of such superheroes. Resources The SuperNaturals headquarters are in a large space station that also serves as a part of their modest constellation of surveillance and communication satellites. They also operate a number of ground bases around the world, with at least one full operations center on every continent except Antarctica, and roughly thirty smaller bases (safe house, secure communications, and weapons stash), including in Antarctica. Full operations centers house a fleet of vehicles including vans, cars, a few tanks, helicopter/jet hybrids capable of supersonic flight and hovering, and a variety of space vehicles, most of which are small fighters.